


A pretty bad evening for the Avatar.

by PrimeSmut



Series: ABYSS vs THE FOUR NATIONS. [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Vaginal Sex, alright enjoy this one, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeSmut/pseuds/PrimeSmut
Summary: Post S2, Pre S3.Vielk Satuc - Abyssal Agent. (own verse sorta thingy, bare with me.) Is sent to scout ahead of the Abyss' first initial forces. He's acting under orders of Field Commander Flent. Yet, Satuc finds a craving for the Avatar. Korra is completely unaware of this mans intentions, but he's able to string up worlds like no one else... and that would be her downfall.
Series: ABYSS vs THE FOUR NATIONS. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154168





	A pretty bad evening for the Avatar.

He represented a pure force of evil, a pure style of death and hatred. Mix that in with cunning wit and the need to know more, he’s the perfect concoction to sneak into any major group and tear them apart from the inside. Vielk Satuc was one of Field Commander Flent’s greatest assets; turning up with some of the best results that he’s ever had. He often gloated to the other Field Commanders about how successful his forces are. 

But now Satuc had a new mission; one that dealt with a very powerful enemy. This place could be considered a threat to the wishes of the Abyss, so Vielk would be deployed within the Four Nations to help disassemble political figures for an easier war when the time came for the Abyss to invade.

\-------

The Agent found himself staring at her curves, at every inch of her, his eyes soaking up the beautiful sight that was known as Avatar Korra. Vielk was a seasoned agent, yet she always managed to capture his gaze. Sometimes good, sometimes not. There was the one time where she nearly caught him assassinating another Bender. 

But he couldn’t help himself! Most people couldn’t help but look at her, and he wasn’t free from it either.

So in the dark, Vielk made a plan in his mind. He had come here alone afterall, the Field Commander didn’t need to know what he got up to here. But really, would the Field Commander even protest his next actions? It would help them get ahead, and would give them a definite edge over the main threats that reside within the Four Nations. Now, it was time for his machinations to come to life.

\------

A creaking sound was the only sign that Vielk was here - slowly opening the door that led into the Avatar’s room. The security around Air Temple Island was lacking, though they did deserve the benefit of being up against a being especially built for infiltration in unknown regions, it wasn’t fair to begin with! Sneaking past the guards was easy, given the power and technological power he held over the Four Nations. His black boots made very little noise, as he stepped towards Korra - a hand reaching out to her. 

Korra let out a little groan as she shifted in her sleep, but nothing else.

He was right above her at this point - using the Abyss to suppress his presence away from her Polar-bear dog; Naga. Evidently the dog was completely unaware as it let the Agent put a hand on the side of Korra’s head. Yet, instead of lightly waking her up, Vielk grabbed said side of her head and then pulled it into his other fist.

“ACK-!”

Was the only sound Korra got out of her mouth before she was knocked out; which was enough to wake Naga. The dog raised its head to see what had caused Korra to make that noise, but all that was in front of her was a few bits of black ash on the ground… and no sign of the Avatar.

A while later, Korra was coming to her senses. Waking up with a head that felt like it was going to explode, along with the distinct pain of having been hit in the face. It took a little while for her to gain composure, trying to figure out where she was and what had happened. 

Korra felt her wrists and legs were tied down. Her head was able to freely move, but the rest was completely stuck. Damn. 

‘What was that? Where am I? What’s going on?’

Thoughts that bounded around the insides of her head. 

That’s when she saw the figure standing in front of her, shrouded in shadows and the darkness. Most of the time she would sense anger, hatred, fear or some usual motivational emotion. Yet this… thing gave off no tell-tale signs of why it had come for her. 

“You’re going to be in a whole heap of trouble when I get out of here pal. Let me out now, and you won’t have to get hurt.”

“.. That’s an awful powerful statement coming from the one bound to a chair.” 

That voice… she recognized it. Cold, sharp, bit of an accent.

“I am the Avatar, people will find us! They’ll probably storm this building any minute now!”

The being responded by taking a step forward; raising arm in the process and bringing out down against the side of her face to deliver a punch. It didn’t knock her out, but she felt something in her mouth leaking blood.

“Ah! - Nhhh! Hnn, hnn… you just made a big mistake, pal.”

This thing just laughed at that response - she was still defiant as ever! Well, that wouldn’t last for too long. He’d find his way into her emotions and break them down.

“Really? Because that felt pretty good.”

Vielk finally let the light touch his face; illuminating his visage. That brown hair, the dark eyes, the two scars on his left cheek, and the jagged line that trailed from his chin down to his chest.

“I’m surprised, Avatar. I was expecting you to at least be  _ somewhat _ suspicious of me!”

Korra stared in disbelief at Vielk, how was this him?! He had a scary demeanor anyways, but he had never shown any aggression towards others!

“... What?! … Vielk?!”

Frown from Vielk.

“Excellent job Korra, I’ll put that on your list of not figuring stuff out quickly.”

Struggling from Korra.

“How are you-... I-... I had trusted you like a friend! What happened to that?! Those talks about ‘together,’ and ‘with each other’?! Was that all just a ploy to get closer to me?!”

Vielk raised his hands, holding two fingers up now.

“Second point goes to the Avatar.”

Korra continued to struggle, trying to break free from the bonds - but to no avail. 

“When I get free, you’re gonna be wishing you never took me.”

“Who ever said that you’d get free?”

That’s Korra heard a rustling of clothing, and could see him lowering his pants. Her mouth fell open as she realized exactly what Vielk was doing. This was something that had never happened to her before-... Aside from that one fight with Amon. But this always took her spirit and destroyed it, to violate the pure and precious inches of her body. Quickly getting back to the moment, her whole tone had changed.

“Hey, hey, hey! Wait a minute ok, just wait. We don’t need to do it this way… do we?”

But Vielk wasn’t going to stop what he was doing, it just made him want to do it  _ more _ .

A glare from Korra as he leveled himself with her, prodding his shaft against her fair sized breasts; which still had her blue clothes covering them. She gulped in, trying not to look too much at the shaft that was rubbing against her chest. 

“Can’t believe more people haven’t done this to you.”

“...”

No response as her hands were fumbling to try and reach for anything, but it appeared that Vielk had been thorough in keeping her down.

His hand grabbed her top, getting a fistful of the blue clothing and tearing it off. Korra immediately whipped her attention back to him, to see his expression. A cruel smile was on his face, his eyes focusing back to hers.

“Don’t-...”

But that did nothing to stop him as he grabbed either on of her breasts and began to rub his dick between them, leaning down slightly so he could put more of said dick between them. He humped up and down against the Avatar, some of his precum leaking over her tits. Some tears fell down her cheeks, she was silently beginning to accept what was happening to her - yet it was hard to come to terms of just how his whole mission had slipped through her. 

Vielk loved the feeling of her soft breasts, tilting his head back to let out a long groan in exclamation of the pleasure he gained from violating Korra’s chest. The Avatar was still tearing, a choked gasp or groan of discomfort from the action.

“You should just go along with this, Avatar. Maybe you’ll enjoy it!”

She shook her head, not responding with words.

“Very well.”

He backed away from her breasts, causing her to open her eyes and look at him. He was reaching down to her blue pants, gripping the clothing around her crotch and furiously ripping them off. A loud *tear* as they came off her body.

“Hey-! No, no! You don’t need that, y-you don’t need to do that one!”

A mocking sneer to her words.

“Avatar, give in or give up.”


End file.
